Mandrill of the House
Mandrill of the House is the eleventh episode of season four. Synopsis Windsor feels both threatened and creeped out by the fact that his single mom is dating Mr. Mandrill! Plot Windsor covertly looks through his Crystal Collection, and cuddles his glass cat figurine, he named "Puss Puss". Slips comes up and Windsor slams his locker door, keeping the figurines hidden in embarrassment. Just down the hall, Mr. Mandrill finishes a conference with Adam and Jake, giving them some advice as they walk out, that apparently even he doesn't understand. Mr. Mandrill claims to have heard what he taught the two from his "special lady", much to the bemusement of Adam and Jake. At lunch, Adam and Jake spread the word to their friends and everybody laughs at the idea of Mr. Mandrill dating anybody. However, Windsor's reaction is not the same, as when Adam tells him about it, he has an abrupt freak out, and then runs away, crying. When Adam asks what Windsor's problem is, to anyone that would know, Slips casually says it's because Mr. Mandrill is dating his mother, Margie Gorilla, and brushes it off, acting like this news is nothing important or relevant to the situation. Naturally, this sparks an uproar of Zuh? among the group. Windsor is crying in a bathroom stall and Adam, Jake, and Slips come in, trying to help him feel better. Jake says that the singularity of Windsor's mom is going to make it inevitable for her to date. Slips makes the mistake of mentioning how she's also "wicked hot", which gets Windsor to have another freak out, wherein he kicks down the stall door and rings Slips' neck. After calming down, Windsor explains how it's just very awkward, having his mother date a teacher. It's also then learned that she used to date Principal Pixiefrog, which was a situation, that was no better. After their relationship ended, Windsor issued a restraining order, keeping Pixiefrog from going within 10 yards of her. During one class involving animal mating rituals, and when Mr. Mandrill makes a joke about "monkey love", which Windsor does not take well. In Mandrill's office, the unqualified guidance counsellor tries to bond with Windsor, who keeps shutting him out. He then reveals to Windsor that Margie suggested that he drove him home, much to his horror. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Mr. Mandrill *Margie Gorilla (Mentioned) Minor Roles *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Unenthusiastic Pig *Pilot Whale (Cameo) *Mrs. Warthog (Cameo) *Aloysius Elephant (Cameo) *Mr. Hornbill (Cameo) *Marvin Hammy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jiminy Japoopy (Voice Only) Quotes :Mr. Mandrill: Now, I'm not a licensed therapist, or even technically qualified as a guidance councilor, but I do know this. For your relationship to succeed, you have to listen, but you also have to hear. Ya dig? :Adam/Jake: No. :Mr. Mandrill: Darn. I was hoping you could explain it to me. ---- :Adam: Hey, Windsor. Did you know that Mr. Mandrill has a special lady? Rawr. :flips out and runs off, crying :Windsor: Whaaa! Whaaa! Whaaa! :Adam: What's wrong with him? :Slips: Oh, he's been that way ever since his mom started dating Mr. Mandrill. :Adam/Jake/Lupe/Ingrid: Zuh? ---- :Jake: Your mom's a single gal. It's inevitable she's gunna date. :Slips: Plus, she's wicked hot. :busts out of the bathroom stall and strongly grips Slips by the neck :Windsor: You take that back. :Slips: Okay, your mom's not wicked hot. :Windsor: Um ... take that back! ---- :Windsor: It's just flat out icky when your mom dates a teacher. :Jake: Yeah, teachers shouldn't date or have real lives. ---- :Adam: Mr. Mandrill isn't really a teacher or a qualified guidance councilor. Actually, I don't know what he's qualified for. ---- :Windsor: Can I go, Mr. Mandrill? :Mr. Mandrill: Please, call me "Maurice". :Windsor: No. :Mr. Mandrill: Then how 'bout "Bob"? :throws Mr. Mandrill through a wall :Mr. Mandrill: I feel like there's a wall between us. ---- :Mr. Mandrill: I've been wanting to talk to you privately, Windsor. :Windsor: Really? Great. Then I'm glad I brought all my friends with me. ---- :Mr. Mandrill, and Slips rip of their clothes, and they apparently have rhino costumes underneath; Adam does the same thing, but ends up revealing his underwear :Adam: Huh? Great. The one day I forget to wear my rhino costume under my clothes. ---- :throws a pig in the Rhinossance fair pig toss :Adam: Woo hoo! Pig toss! Yes! That hamhock is so mine! :pig talks to the camera, while flying through the air :Pig: deadpan I remember when I was that enthusiastic. ---- :Windsor: Why don't you wallow around someone else's mudder? Uh ... I mean mud? Trivia *The title is a pun on the phrase "Man of the House". *Windsor collects crystal figurines. *It's learned in this episode that Windsor has been raised by a single mother, and her name is Margie. It is also learned that Margie is apparently very hot and both Principal Pixiefrog and Cyrus Q. Hornbill have dated Margie at least once in the past. However, Windsor now has restraining orders against them from getting within 10 yards of his mother. Currently, she's dating Mr. Mandrill and Windsor feels strongly uncomfortable about that. *Slips thinks Windsor's mom is "wicked hot". This is the only interest in women he's shown in the series and the closest he's come to having a love interest. *Mr. Mandrill teaches sex-ed class, which is euphemistically referred to as "Mating Ritual Class". *It's learned Mr. Mandrill isn't qualified for being a guidance councilor. *It is revealed in this episode that Mr. Mandrill enjoys Jiminy Japoopy as much as Windsor does and that he used to be one of his backup singers. Mandrill and Windsor also both share the same enthusiasm for Rhino-sance Fairs and both have secret collections of tiny glass animal sculptures. *Windsor says that he wears a rhino horn under his hat, so that he can keep it at the protruding, forward leaning angle it's always been at in the show. *This is the thirteenth episode in which Adam Lyon's underwear is revealed. *''Billboard Gag:'' "Now Offering Pilot Whale Flight Training." *''Credits Gag:'' Mr. Mandrill and Windsor listening to "Danza in the Boss" in the car. Continuity *Mr. Mandrill refers to his middle name being "Bob" again. *Jiminy Japoopy and Windsor's fandom for him from "Flesh Fur Fantasy" is brought up again. Cultural References *Jiminy's song "Danza is the Boss" is a reference to the 80's sit-com Who's the Boss?. *The Unenthusiastic Pig, that was thrown by Adam in the Toss thy Pig event, is labeled as "Droopy Pig" in the ending credits. This is possibly a reference to the Looney Tunes character, Droopy Dog. Errors *When Windsor closes the door to the car, the window is rolled up. In the next shot, Mr. Mandrill looks into the car and the window is rolled down. Gallery Now Offering Pilot Whale Training.png Pilot Whale Crash Landing.png Windsor Fiddling With his Locker.png Windsor Loves Puss Puss.png Windsor Hides His Figurines.png Slips is There for Windsor.png Mr. Mandrill Laughs Idiotically.png Special Lady Confusion.png Mr. Mandrill Has a Special Lady.png Everyone Laughs At This Special Lady Junk.png Adam Talks About Special Ladies to Windsor.png Windsor Goes Bananas Over Mr. Mandrill's Special Lady.png Slips Apparently Knew All Along About Mr. Mandrill's Special Lady.png Adam, Jake, Lupe, and Ingrid Zuh.png Adam, Jake, and Slips Confront Sobbing Windsor in the Bathroom.png Plus She's Wicked Hot.png Windsor Kicks Down the Door.png Windsor Strangles Slips.png Slips Gets Asphyxiated.png Windsor Becomes Bamboozled.png Pixiefrog Inquires About Margie.png Restraining Order Against Pixiefrog.png Teachers Shouldn't Date or Have Real Lives.png Health Class.png Mr. Mandrill Teaches About Mating Rituals.png Monkey Love.png Windsor Becomes Traumatized.png Mr. Mandrill Meditates Upside Down.png Windsor Bumped His Head.png Mr. Mandrill Loves Windsor.png Windsor Pushes Mr. Mandrill Away.png Mr. Mandrill's Hole in the Wall.png Margie Asked Maurice This.png Drive You Home.png Windsor Shocked Like Crazy.png Mr. Mandrill's Car Driving.png Mr. Mandrill Driving With Windsor.png Adam, Jake, and Slips in the Car.png Windsor Insults Fossil Fuel Users.png Mr. Mandrill Agrees With Windsor.png Mr. Mandrill Steps on It.png Mr. Mandrill's Car Drives Fast.png G-Force Push Back.png Mr. Mandrill is a Card Carrying Dork.png Mr. Mandrill's Dork Card.png Driving Right by the Gorilla Exhibit.png Mandrill of the House.png Could Mr. Mandrill Be Any Cooler.png Rhinossance Fair.png RHINCOSSANCE FAIR.png Jake Reveals Windsor's Rhino Hat.png Mr. Mandrill Rhino Action.png Jake, Slips, and Adam.png Jake and Slips are Ready for the Rhino Fair.png Adam Forgets His Rhino Costume.png Windsor Refuses to Go.png Mr. Mandrill Hints at Something Surprising.png Windsor is Haunted by the Nice Surprise.png Jake Tells Adam About Toss thy Pig.png Pig Tossing Field.png Adam Throws a Pig.png That Hamhock is So Mine.png I Remember When I Was That Enthusiastic.png Adam Wins a Hamhock.png Adam, Jake, Slips, and Mr. Mandrill Having Fun at the Rhinossance Fair.png Windsor Cries Over Chimuchurri Sauce.png Glove Box.png Windsor Looks Into the Glove Box.png Mr. Mandrill's Handrill Holding a Present.png Mr. Mandrill Holds the Wedding Ring.png Mr. Mandrill Marries Margie.png Windsor is a Bride.png Windsor Doesn't Want Mr. Mandrill to Marry His Mommy.png Mr. Mandrill Mudslide.png Aloysius on the Mudslide.png Mr. Mandrill and Aloysius Blash Into Each Other.png Aloysius Loses.png Who's Your Daddy.png Behold the Ruler of Our Mud.png Windsor Steps Into the Scene.png Windsor Shining Like a King.png Behold a Challenger.png Windsor vs. Mr. Mandrill.png The Mandrill Also Shines.png Windsor Running.png Mandrill Prancing.png Windsor Mudslide.png Mandrill Mudslide.png Mudslide Slowdown.png Windsor Whines About the Wedding Wing.png Mandrill Knockdown.png My Fair Mother.png Mr. Mandrill Clears Up the Confusion.png Windsor Gets a Crystal Swan.png It's Beautiful.png Windsor Loves Glass Figurines.png Everyone Laughing at Windsor.png Mr. Mandrill in Rhino Gear.png Mr. Mandrill Collects Glass Figurinies.png Adam, Jake, Slips, and Aloysius in Shock.png Mr. Mandrill Compliments Windsor.png Windsor Gets Choked Up.png Windsor Isn't Used to People Dating His Mother.png Mr. Hornbill Dressed as a Rhino.png Oh Fudge Munch.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Windsor Episodes Category:Mr. Mandrill Episodes